


One Of Those Days

by yodepalma



Series: Schmoopfest 2016 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pictures, Snape is a Drama Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus wouldn't wish the man on his worst enemy. Not even on <i>Black</i>. ...Okay, that may be pushing it a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kairi-ou (Ri_ou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_ou/gifts).



> So Kairi and I are mayyyyyybe plotting an epic crossover of doom and somehow or another the topic of Hughes at Hogwarts came up and I was thinking about it the next day and had a half hour to kill before work and...this happened. 
> 
> I have no regrets.

_One Of Those Days_

Severus stopped dead in the doorway to the Great Hall when he saw which seat had been left open for him. Had he insulted someone recently? Worse than normal, he meant; he was not the kindest man on the best of days, but this, _this_ surely had to be revenge of some sort!

But then, given how late he'd woken up after forgetting to set his alarm, given the experimental potion he'd already ruined that morning with a blunder born of little sleep and less caffeine, perhaps it was just fated to be One Of Those Days.

In which case, it was better to just take it like a man, then.

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_ , he grouched to himself as he stalked dismally across the Hall.

He took his seat silently, and willed himself to be one with the table or the silverware or the chair. Anything, _anything_ , but a new movement the man beside him would notice.

“Good morning, Severus!” a chipper voice greeted him, and Severus gave up entirely and thunked his head down on the table. A distant muffled snort from his other side was all he needed to know that Minerva had done this on purpose. “My, did you have a rough night? You certainly are grumpy this morning! Grumpier than usual, I mean, and you're always pretty grumpy—but don't worry! I have just the thing to cheer you up!”

Severus heard the sound of the man rummaging through his ridiculous uniform jacket, and consoled himself briefly with the thought that he couldn't see anything with his face against the table. Then he had to shove himself backwards rather abruptly, or risk having the picture the man was determined to show him either shoved up his nostril or straight through his eye.

“Just came in this morning! Isn't she just adorable? Doesn't her smile just lift your soul? Isn't she just the most precious, the most perfect, the most—”

“Very lovely, Hughes,” Severus said drolly, cutting the man off before he could really get started. He'd made the mistake of ignoring him the first day, and discovered that the man took a lack of response to mean that he had express permission to continue on until he ran out of pictures. And he never ran out of pictures.

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes gave him an exasperated pouty sigh, holding the pile of pictures of his daughter close to his chest. Severus raised a single sardonic eyebrow at him, and silently waited for the admonition he knew was coming.

“Maybe that one just wasn't cute enough,” Hughes finally said instead, flipping through his pictures with furrowed brows. “I know I saw one in here of her and Gracia with these _adorable_ kittens—not as adorable as my princess, of course, but they only make her cuter—”

Severus grit his teeth and resisted the urge to start banging his head against the table. As satisfying as it might seem like it would be to land himself in the hospital wing, it was only bound to make things worse. Hughes would visit him with pictures to make him ‘feel better’, completely oblivious to the fact that he was the reason Severus had injured himself in the first place.  
  
Minerva was going to pay dearly for her entertainment this morning.


End file.
